There Can't BeNever Mind
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: Okay, so, this was inspired by a conversation i had with my friend. One shot. No pairing. Sorry :/


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to I Am Number Four. I only own the plot to this one shot, as well as myself. as for my friend Monica, well, she owns herself.**

**This was actually inspired by a conversation i had with my friend, Monica. **

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>There Can't be…Never mind<strong>

Monica was standing by my locker, as I was making my way through the crowded hallway. She was holding up a _Rolling Stones_ magazine and grinning madly. I couldn't avoid her, since I always went to my locker after third period. She's been around long enough to be able to figure out my schedule before we start school. I found it creepy at first, but I do the same to her, so we're even I suppose. Before even muttering a 'Hello,' she started jumping up and down.

"Yes, Monica. What is it this time?"

"OMG! You'll never guess who's on the cover of this month's _Rolling Stones_ issue," She squealed.

"You're right, I would never guess seeing as how you are literally shoving the magazine in my face," I replied, pushing the magazine, which was still in its plastic cover, away from my face.

"Sorry about that. I can't believe Ryan Reynolds, RYAN REYNOLDS of all people, is on the cover. I will treasure this for my entire life," She whispered, holding up the magazine as if it were the Holy Grail.

I plainly shook my head and proceeded to put my books away. We walked to our last class together, Monica still muttering to herself how "hot" Ryan Reynolds was. If I didn't sit next to her in class, I would have spared myself an hour of hearing her coo over her magazine. I barely heard what our teacher was saying. It didn't matter much, since it was only a review day. Our math teacher is a little deaf, so she can't hear the kids in the back of the room. Thank goodness for that because Monica was whispering a little too loudly.

The last bell finally rang, and I found myself being dragged away by none other than Monica. I barely had time to put my things away, when she grabbed my arm. She's always eager to leave school, but she rarely drags me out of the building. I was pulled across the school campus, and halfway across the parking lot, when I finally got my hand free. She had a tight grip on me, and my hand still hurt from her grasp. This woman has an ironclad grip.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Don't you want to go by the café before we head home?"

"Yea, but we don't have class today. It's Tuesday." Leave it to Monica to forget when our martial arts classes are.

"Oh, yea. I forgot. Well, I guess we can slow down, but I still want to get there before more people do."

"Fine. We better get going, then."

She squealed and dragged me off, yet again. We walked the six blocks to the café, and made our way to our usual table in the corner. We ordered our usual tea and cake, and we started talking about our day. The conversation wasn't much different than usual, at least, not until Monica started squealing over her magazine again. Her obsession with hot guys overshadows her obsession over cake.

"When will you stop obsessing over that cover?"

"When the next issue comes out."

"But you don't know who will be on next month's cover, now, do you?"

"You're right, it could end up being a guy that's less attractive than Ryan Reynolds."

"You don't know that. There are plenty of good actors out there just as attractive, or even more attractive than Ryan."

"Oh really? Name three."

"Let's see…there's Alex Pettyfer, Byung-hun Lee, and Jamie Campbell Bower. There, three actors just as, or more, attractive than Ryan Reynolds."

"Well, I can agree on Byung-hun Lee and Jamie Campbell Bower, but I'm not sure about Alex Pettyfer."

"Did you ever see I Am Number Four?"

"No, I did not."

Our tea and cake was brought to us, and we continued talking, more like arguing, about movies and actors. When we finished, we walked to my house, which was closer than hers by five minutes. Once inside, I rushed to my room, leaving Monica on the couch, and began searching for I Am Number Four. When I found it, I ran back to the living room, ignoring the mess I had made.

"I found it. Now, you'll see Alex Pettyfer in his glory."

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just put the movie in."

"Alright, but brace yourself for some awesomeness." I put the movie in and went to get some snacks, while the previews were showing.

After the movie, I looked over at Monica's dazed expression. (She looked like a chibi who had been given a giant strawberry shortcake.) Of course, I wasn't surprised at all. We have similar tastes after all.

"So, what do you think?"

"Oh. My. God! He's so much hotter than Ryan Reynolds! Squeeee!"

"Oh no. You won't shut up about this, will you?"

"You were so right. I never should have doubted you, not even one bit."

Sigh. What have I done? (T^T) I created a monster. On accident, no doubt, but it's still the same. She won't shut up about this, no matter what I do. Oh well, I created 'this,' so I have to deal with it. Hopefully I'll get her to shut up about it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please review, i would greatly appreciate it. X3<strong>


End file.
